Not Pictured
"Not Pictured" is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot graduates from Neptune High.]] Neptune High Class of 2006 graduation! Veronica, Wallace, Mac, Logan, and the rest of their classmates graduate from high school. Except Weevil-who is arrested by Sheriff Lamb mere moments before walking across the stage at graduation-and Dick Casablancas--who failed his science project in the episode "I Am God" and has to attend summer school in order to graduate. Keith catches Woody Goodman, who insists he didn't cause the bus crash. Veronica proves that he is innocent (of that crime) after she learns that Cassidy Casablancas was on his Little League team. She puts the pieces together and realizes that Cassidy blew up the bus to silence Peter Ferrer and Marcos Oliveres. uses Veronica's Stun Gun on her.]] Everything comes to a head at the Neptune Grand Hotel, where Cassidy threatens Veronica with a gun before secrets come out and he commits suicide. Wallace has a layover in New York on his way to find Jackie in Paris. Veronica tracks down where she really is and persuades her to find Wallace at the airport and tell him the truth about herself. Clarence Wiedman kills Aaron Echolls, apparently under orders from Duncan Kane. Arc significance * Weevil is arrested at graduation for the murder of Eduardo "Thumper" Orozco. * Veronica finds a picture of Woody's Little League team and discovers that Cassidy was on the team but not included in the picture. She calls Cassidy's friend Hart Hanson and finds out that when they filmed their war movies, Cassidy was in charge of explosives, which he got from his dad's mechanic, "Curly" Moran. * Veronica texts Mac to tell her stay away from Cassidy, but he intercepts it and texts back to Veronica as Mac to meet him on the roof. On the roof, Cassidy points a gun at Veronica and she figures out that he killed Curly Moran because Curly had figured out Cassidy was responsible for the bus crash and then wrote Veronica's name on his hand to divert attention. * Veronica also figures out that Cassidy raped her at Shelly Pomroy's party two years ago; he got chlamydia from Woody Goodman, she got it from him. * Cassidy detonates a bomb in Woody's plane, killing all on board. Veronica briefly thought Keith was on the plane, but Sheriff Lamb had Keith removed from the plane at the last minute, saving his life. * Veronica is able to send a text message to Logan and he arrives on the roof and tackles Cassidy. Veronica is able to get Cassidy's gun, but Logan talks her out of killing him. * Logan tries to stop Cassidy from jumping from the roof of the hotel by shouting "Beaver, don't!" But when Cassidy asks "Why not?" Logan cannot think of anything to say so Cassidy jumps off the roof, killing himself. * Aaron Echolls goes to the Neptune Grand after his acquittal and has sex with Kendall Casablancas. When she goes to take a shower, Aaron begins to watch one of his old movies. Clarence Wiedman appears and kills Aaron with a silenced pistol. Wiedman calls Duncan, who is hiding in Australia with the baby, to tell him that "It's a done deal." * Kendall gets more than $8 million from the Phoenix Land Trust. She shows up at Mars Investigations and tells Keith she wants to hire him. She opens up a briefcase to show him something. * Veronica and Logan begin dating again. * Veronica is left waiting at the airport for Keith for her graduation trip. He never shows up. Music * "Pomp and Circumstance" - Edward Elgar * "Virtual Booty Machine" - Lovewhip * "Sparks" - The Waking Hours * "G.L.S." - Salme Dahlstrom * "Stranglehold" - Ted Nugent * "See My Friends" - Gravenhurst * "Time Flies Tomorrow" - Paul Westerberg Production details * Kristen Bell and Amanda Seyfried couldn't be on set at the same time to film their scene together. Amanda was busy filming Big Love during the weekdays and Kristen was filming Fanboys on the weekend. They both had to have stand-ins to film their parts during the other's lines. Trivia * This episode had an estimated audience size of 2.42 million US viewers on its first airing. * This is the last episode in which Teddy Dunn, Kyle Gallner, and Tessa Thompson appear as series regulars. * When receiving the call from Clarence Wiedman, Duncan answers the phone asking, "C.W.?" Wiedman replies, "It's a done deal." At the time of this episode's airing, Veronica Mars had not yet been confirmed in most media outlets for its third season renewal. The dialogue prompted some fans, such as those on the Television Without Pity message board, to consider it a thinly-veiled reference that a fall pickup of the series on The CW was certain. * The name of Cassidy's friend, Hart Hanson, may be a reference to the writer of Bones and Joan of Arcadia.. * Woody Goodman is hiding out under the alias "Mr. Underhill". This is also the pseudonym used by Frodo Baggins in Lord of the Rings. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes